M.C. Gainey
| birthplace=Jackson, Mississippi | character=Tom | website= | imdb_id=0301370 }} Mike Connor (M.C.) Gainey played the role of Tom. Background * This threatening-looking, usually-moustachioed actor frequently plays hillbilly-type criminals up to no good. * Quoted as saying, "With a face like this, there aren't a lot of lawyers or priest roles coming my way. I've gotta face that was meant for a mug shot and that's what I've been doing for the past thirty years. If I play a cop, it's always a racist cop, or a trigger-happy cop or a crooked cop - but by and large I play cowboys, bikers, and convicts." * Played Lawyer Braxton Smalls in an episode of the Fox show Bones titled "The Man in the Mud", first airing 4/14/2008 * Played Rosco P. Coltrane in Dukes of Hazzard (2005). ** Rosco has a scene next to a character named Locke in Dukes. The Honorable Locke Randolph is a judge for the town of Hazzard in this film. * Played the role of "Amos Russell" in "The Last Cowboy," a Hallmark TV movie starring Jenny Garth and released in 2003 * Played the role of "Clem" in the 2002 classic hit, "The New Guy". * Has a minor role on X-Files playing Bo Tayler, a man on an oil rig infected with the black oil virus. * Played the character "Swamp Thing" in Con Air, who replaces Fredric Lane as the pilot. * Played Hank in the 2004 movie Club Dread and the (corrupt) Priest in the 2006 movie Beerfest. Both were written by Broken Lizard. * Has a memorable cameo in Sideways where he appears fully naked. * He also had a minor role as a trucker in Are We There Yet? * Appeared in one episode of Desperate Housewives as Claude, a sponsor to a sex addict and a cocaine addict. Brett Cullen (Goodwin) also appeared on Desperate Housewives, as a detective. * Played the role of 'Roadie' in The Country Bears * Played a member of a biker group in Wild Hogs alongside Kevin Durand (Keamy). * Played a minor role as the limo driver in The Mighty Ducks. * He played Luther, an ex-convict, in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air episode, "Robbing the Banks." * Married his wife, Kim, on May 2, 2002. * Is 6 feet, 2 and a half inches tall, which makes him half an inch taller than Matthew Fox. * On Official Lost Podcast/April 16, 2007 he states that "M.C." stands for "Mike Connor", the first Mississippi governor of Irish descent * Appears on the DVD extra "Lost in a Day" on the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD), at the "5:29 pm ADR Stage Los Angeles" segment. * Appears in an episode of the show "Criminal Minds" along with fellow "LOST" cast member Veronica Hamel, who plays Margo Shephard (Jack's mom). de:M.C. Gainey es:M.C. Gainey fr:M.C. Gainey it:M.C. Gainey pl:M.C. Gainey pt:M.C. Gainey Gainey, M.C. Category:Via Domus voices Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast